Rollbots Mysteries; Unanswered Questions
This show is mainly for young children, so many things are left unanswered. Like, who built the rollbots, what planet is flip city hovering over, is Earth even in the same galaxy, and most importantly, can a human survive in Flip City? My name is "Musleblast, the Ultimate Gamer" and I ask the tough questions that no one has answered. Feel free to contribute to this long list of questions. If you know the answer to any of these questions, put the answer right underneath. To discuss any theories, go to the forums. Episode 1; #If you can measure their speeds by Miles per Hour (mph) how fast can a normal Rollbot go? And for that matter, how fast can Spin go? #afd Episode 2; #sdgs Other Questions. *Basically, bot-tots are child rollbots, but how exactly are rollbots created? Are they born, or built? *What exactly is a rollbot made of? We know what humans are made of, but what is a rollbot's structure? *Our planet Earth; is it in the same galaxy, or is it far far away? *In the episode "Two Left Feet", the Octavo Tinny found showed a rollbot with spider-like qualities. Is it possible that all rollbots looked like this, but some just lost their arms and legs, while others lost their spider appendages? *Tinny mentions that the aforementioned Octavo says that the half-rollbot, half-spiderbot tribe were the guardians of the other tribes, like the Zushin. Did the Zushin become or create the spiders? Are Spin and Vertex more closely related than they know? *Why is Flip City hovering above a planet? *In the last episode of season 1, were those mountains or glaciers seen above the smoke? *They have what looks like trees, so it's confirmed that they breathe oxygen, right? *If you plop a human into Flip City, can they live? Can they breathe? *Believe it or not, rollbots do not speak English; they speak Durnga. Surprising, I know, but the actors had to speak English so it wouldn't be more complicated for the young audiences. So everything we hear from a rollbot is the English translation of Durnga, but is that how we would hear the Spiderbot's language? Is this how it would sound like in English or is it translated from Durnga? *What happens after episode 26? *Vertex mentions that Pounder is a general. What is Pounder a general of? Who is his superior? *How come everyone has forgotten about the Zushin? Maybe the spiderbots are from hundreds or thousands of years ago but Zushin were around in many bots' lifetime. Why does nobody remember apart from Pounder? *Who is it that Pounder talks to in those phone calls? *Who is Vett and why does he only speak that weird language? *Why is it that Vertex's tribe hates rollbots? *Do other rollbots know about spiderbots but not believe they exist, or have they never heard about slideshow before Spin starts talking about them? *If Vertex and Vett are from the same place, why does Vett speak few words in Rollbot language in a heavy accent, yet Vertex speaks perfect rollbot language without any type of foreign-sounding accent? *Are the spiderbots evil, or are Vertex and Vett part of a rogue group of spiderbots?